


（三）中间部分

by ronggu



Category: DYS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronggu/pseuds/ronggu





	（三）中间部分

刘筱亭有些急切地凑上来咬他的脖颈，整个人覆在他身上，不一会儿从喉咙里发出几声呜咽，舔着他的唇角不肯离开。

皮肤和衣料的摩擦让张九泰感受到对方的焦虑和不安，用大手从后颈摸到尾椎，抚过腰窝还有一阵颤栗。

刘筱亭安静下来，仍旧压着身下人，紧张地加快呼吸。张九泰轻轻吻过刘筱亭的脸颊，安抚地蹭了蹭鬓边开口问道：

“怎么了？”

别扭的金主摇了摇头，起身想离开，却被张九泰拉了回来，一个翻身交换了上下位。

浴巾早就在刚才被扯在了地上，张九泰弓着腰露出训练成果，腹部形成有力的线条，宽肩窄腰，男性象征高高立起。

“刘总，你看，这么多天我还没好好谢过你呢，你要不要……”眼神露骨而危险。

刘筱亭很少把自己处在任人宰割的境地，就算再危险也可以自己跑掉。

可这是我的小兔子啊……我怎么能拒绝呢……

不得不说张九泰单身那么多年手活还是很好的，他让刘筱亭跨坐在他身上，自己抱着柔韧的身体轻轻在两个人下半身动作。

暖气似乎开得有些足，刘筱亭感觉自己就像在一个蒸笼里面，从头暖到脚尖，泪水从眼角滑下又被吻去，肉柱顶端的皮肉被小心翼翼地剥开蹂躏，两个囊袋在别人手里把玩。

一睁眼，就是张九泰溺死人的温柔目光和微微急促的呼吸喷在脸上，色情又迷人。

刘筱亭只能顺着张九泰攀上巅峰，下意识咬住人的肩膀，脑内一片空白耳边却有窸窸窣窣的声音。刘筱亭循着本能拉住了想下床去厕所解决的张九泰。

“你，你……”甜软的声音带着水汽的奶意。

张九泰摸摸刘筱亭的后颈肉，哑着嗓子说：

“家里没有润滑剂，我怕你受伤……”

〔凭什么是我受伤！〕刘筱亭耳根的红色还没消退，又大着胆子说：

“用，用腿……也行。


End file.
